1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sewing machines and, more particularly, an apparatus for excluding lint from the interior of a sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the major problems in commercial sewing operations is lint. Once lint from the garment piece contacts oil from the sewing machine, it will spot fabric fed to the machine, wick oil from the machine and clog critical parts within the machine. Over the years, many approaches have been tried to solve the problem of lint. Operators have used vacuum and air blowing systems to try to prevent accumulation of lint.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,645, issued to Jones et al., discloses a waste fabric and lint collection box for a sewing machine connected to a vacuum source in a waste removal system.
None of these systems have been entirely successful. The problem is now understood that once the lint contacts oil in the machine, no amount of vacuum or blowing can remove it from the machine or prevent it from spotting garments.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved lint barrier for a sewing machine which is operable to prevent lint from entering the interior of the sewing machine, thereby preventing spots on garments, oil loss and damage to critical parts within the machine.